Secrets: SasukexOC OneShot
by NinjaDeeLee
Summary: SasukexOC. For over a year, no one knew about their relationship. But it turns out one blonde in particular knew all along.


_**Secrets**_

_SasukexOC Oneshot Request by destenys-death_

"WHAT THE-!"

The cry from none other than Uzamaki Naruto echoed throughout the village, alerting all the people who were currently taking a stroll outside, including a certain Team 6.

"Hm? Was that Naruto-Kun?" Rock Lee wondered, glancing up at where the sound came from; the Hokage Monument.

"Who else could yell that loud, Lee?" Tenten sighed.

"I wonder what's wrong…"

"Considering it's Naruto… It could be everything." The Hyuuga commented without much concern.

OoOoO

"Surprise!" A Kunoichi with long snow-white hair and dark violet eyes erupted with laughter, "Just thought you needed to cool down!"

"What did I do?" Naruto cried in disbelief. "Ack! Cold, cold, cold…" The blonde continued to hop up down as he tried to remove all the ice that had been dumped down his shirt out of no where.

"It was more for my entertainment than payback." Amanda snickered, taking his spot on the ledge. From where they sat, the whole Leaf Village could be seen below; it even gave you the perfect view of the sunset.

"You know, sometimes I forget that you're the same sweet, innocent girl I met all those years ago." Naruto muttered when he was done. He took the spot next to her, getting comfortable on the ground with his arms stretched behind his head.

"You would think after knowing me so long you would have realized I'm only heartless whenever it involves you." She joked.

"Yeah," The blonde laughed, catching her humor. "But at least I'm not as bad as Sasuke."

"What about me?" A new voice suddenly joined in, low and husky in sound.

"Oh, it's nothing." Naruto glanced up and outright grinned at the newcomer, refusing to share their conversation.

"Hm…" The dark haired Uchiha raised a brow at the pair.

"Just ignore him. Sit," Muting her laugh, she patted the open spot beside her. Sasuke sent her a small smile as she returned to staring at the sun setting over the horizon. "So, what are your plans?" She asked a second later, breaking the silence.

"Well, I have a date with Hinata in about an hour, so I should probably get ready." The blonde Shinobi sat up, hand running through his spiky locks.

"Aw, Naruto's all grown up." She crooned with false cheer.

"You have no idea." Naruto flashed her a pervert smirk along with a suggestive wink.

"Gross!" She exclaimed, smacking him in the arm, "I didn't need to hear that. Besides, imagining my best friend and you together – Ew." Amanda shuddered at the mental image.

Naruto cracked up. "Don't hate it till you've tried it."

"With you? Never." Amanda faked a gagging noise.

He scoffed. "Like I would ever sleep with you. I have standards, you know."

"Shut up." She laughed. Naruto joined in and soon then were both cracking up.

"Besides, I doubt you could satisfy me." Amanda added offhandedly once she regained her breath, a mischievous smile upon her lips.

"Oh?" Naruto waged his eyebrows at her suggestively, "Now I'm curious…" The blonde gave her a quick look over, hand under his chin and expression thoughtful.

Amanda raised an amused brow at him, but kept silent.

"Don't tell me!" Naruto exclaimed with a snap of his fingers, "You finally got a boyfriend!"

"What makes you think that?" She laughed.

"Well, you've been so happy recently, I don't know." He shrugged.

Batting her eye lashes at him, she sugarcoated, "Aren't I always a happy person?"

"When you're not abusing me you are." He muttered under his breath. Amanda just smiled. "Why don't you and Sasuke go out?" Naruto suggested with false innocence.

Amanda felt her heart skip a beat at his words. She glanced away from him as calmly as she could to focus her attention on the sunset. Feigning indifference she said, "That would just be weird."

"How?"

The amethyst eyed girl shrugged, "It just would be."

Naruto peeked around Amanda to see what his friend's reaction would be, but Sasuke was staring off to the side, pretending to be oblivious to their conversation. He frowned, but decided to let it go – for now. With a hushed sigh, he stood up, "I better get going."

"Tell Hinata I said, 'Hi'."

"No problem." The blonde waved as he took off, jumping down from the Hokage Monument and into the streets of Konoha – giving a few pedestrians a heart attack when he nearly landed on them.

A muscular arm snaked around her waist and tugged her against a warm body. "Weird, huh?" A husky voice commented curiously.

"Oh, I didn't know what to say." Amanda tucked her head in the crook of his neck, a smile upon her lips.

"Hm…" Sasuke circled his arms around her in a loving embrace. Resting his chin on top of her head, he ran his fingers through her long hair.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," He dismissed with kiss on her head, "Just wondering how long it's been…"

A smile crept upon Amanda's lips as she reminisced the past years they had known each other. "It didn't become serious until after the war, remember?"

Sasuke chuckled, recalling their Genin years. Amanda, daughter of the infamous Jiriya, arrived in Konoha along with her father. As the Sanin was Naruto's mentor, she and the loud blonde were around each other for many hours a day. Besides the fact their personalities practically mirrored each others, they became best friends.

It started out as a fascination for the young Uchiha; having met a girl who was more into his rival than him. It then became a competition against Naruto to see who would get the girl's attention – whether it was as friends or something more.

Amanda never once chose him over Naruto. Honestly, there had more than one reason Sasuke had been jealous of Naruto as a Genin; never one for gossip, Sasuke hadn't been aware that the relationship between her and Naruto was just as friends.

From there, it became a crush; his very first, and if he had actually paid attention to what the rumors that traveled through the village, he would have known Amanda returned the feeling.

However, his revenge had always been his first priority – but that's a different story.

When Sasuke returned to the village after being away for almost five years, he focused on a new priority; Amanda. At first, much of Konoha's Shinobi didn't trust Sasuke – understandable, really – but just like Naruto, Amanda ignored what others said and didn't push him away or ignore him. But because of the tense treatment towards Sasuke, when they started to see each other they decided to do so in secret – something Sasuke had decided against Amanda's objections. And even though more than half a year had past since then, they had yet to bring their relationship into the light; realizing somewhere along the way that it didn't matter if others knew about them or not.

"Can't believe it's been so long."

"Is that a bad thing?" Amanda tilted her head towards him, a fine eyebrow raised.

"You know what I meant." Sasuke brushed his lips against hers in a teasing fashion, a carefree smile gracing his lips. Before he could pull away, a delicate hand cupped the side of his face, holding him still as soft lips parted to claim his bottom lip.

Sasuke didn't resist the touch; leaning in more while tangling his hand in silk strands. With encouragement from him, Amanda crawled onto his lap, knees bent on either side of his waist. She ran her fingers through his jet black spikes, tongue joining into the kisses.

The Uchiha released a quiet moan, feeling their passion start to escalate from their deepening kisses and wandering caresses. He snuck his hands under her shirt to grip onto her slim waist, all too aware of how she was wearing a skirt and her legs were parted none-too-discreetly to accommodate him in between them…

"You're place or mine?" Amanda murmured through occupied teeth and tongue.

Kami, it was like she could read his mind…

"You pick."

Not a second later, they felt the air swirl around them before dying down just as fast as it had started. Sasuke drew away, both for air and to see what her choice had been. He smirked when he recognized the familiar dark room, "I thought you didn't like my place?"

"The privacy outweighs the past history of it." Amanda answered with a shrug, as if it made perfect sense – at least with her logic. _His_ place was located in none other than the Uchiha Compound, where the horrible Uchiha Massacre took place. But it was either here, or her place. And she lived in an apartment with _very_ thin walls. The last time Sasuke and her had _spent the night together_ the neighbor had banged on the door complaining about all the 'dirty and digesting' noises they were making. That had seriously killed the mood…"Besides, it's not that I don't like it; I just said that so you would stop asking me to move in with you."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke gave her _the_ look; the one that alerted Amanda that there was going to be a talk on the subject whether she liked it or not.

Realizing what she had let slip, she pursed her lips in regret, "Just forget it."

"Hn…" But he let it drop, if just for now. How could he not? Especially in the position they were in…

Without warning, Sasuke rolled over, pushing Amanda onto her back while he settled on his elbows above her. She didn't have a chance to respond before his mouth claimed hers – efficiently refueling their earlier desires. With their tongues busy, their hands roamed leisurely with seductive caresses and gropes here and there, accompanied with the appropriate moans. The only time they retreated for air was when their clothes got in the way and had to be removed before being sent flying across the room.

Stripped down to bare flesh, a flushed Kunoichi gripped onto her partner's shoulders as his open-mouthed kisses trailed over her chest. She released a needy cry as his hot tongue lavished a stiff nipple, lips sucking and pulling at it without mercy while he rolled the other bud between his fingers.

"Ah! Sasuke...!" Amanda exclaimed suddenly. Further down, Sasuke's free hand had found the puckered jewel hidden between the lips of her womanhood. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head at the pleasures that coursed through her body as he rubbed tight circles over her swollen clit. A second later he slipped two digits deep into her tight cavern.

"S-Sasuke…" She moaned in abandonment, something that made Sasuke's blood boil. Her hips moved back and forth with his finger's pumps, and the closer she got to her orgasm, the more erratically her hips grinded. With a rather loud cry, the walls of her womanhood constricted around his fingers in violent spasms, releasing her sweet nectar.

Sasuke ended all his menstruations, except for the gentle touches to her clit until her climax subsided. During this time, he watched in a transfixed state as she slowly came down from her high. Her cheeks and lips were a bright red, eyes half lidded and dazed – all together, she was gorgeous.

While she was still on Cloud Nine, Sasuke positioned himself at her entrance with his hands on each side of her head to support him. He kissed her soundlessly and entered her with a swift thrust.

Simultaneous moans filled the room, followed by the panting of each lover's names. Amanda clung onto Sasuke as he moved against her, her legs draped over his waist and arms curled around his neck. With her cavern still slick from her earlier release, he had no trouble driving in and out of her. Like a well rehearsed dance, their bodies moved together as one.

"Sasuke! I-I'm-!" A sharp gasp tore out of her throat as a blinding strike of pleasure shot through her body like lightening.

"Amanda!" Sasuke panted, grinding his teeth against the onslaught of sensations. His head fell forward as he forced himself to continue going, holding off his release to prolong his lover's. She whimpered wantonly underneath him, lips parted and head thrown back in the heat passion. He cursed under his breath a second before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he came with roar.

Momentarily stunned, Sasuke fell onto his elbows with his face buried in the crook of her neck, showering light kisses on her skin. Amanda ran a gentle hand over his back, a lazy smile upon her lips. The two lovers took the time to bask in the aftermath of their love in comforting silence.

"You never gave me a chance to touch you." Amanda suddenly spoke up, her tone hinting at the pout that she was currently harboring.

Sasuke chuckled at the comment, "You were pretty out of it."

"Well, now I'm not." She whispered sensually. And with a surprisingly strong shove, he was thrown onto his back with a cheeky Kunoichi above him. "Now, just to be fair, you're not allowed to touch me. Got it?

Sasuke couldn't stop the grin that curled his lips, "Whatever you say, love."

OoOoO

Even through the following day that grin, which had toned down to a smug smirk, remained on his features.

Amanda rolled her eyes at Naruto's rather loud observation that went along the lines of, 'Sasuke got laid', but in a very indiscreet and obnoxious Naruto-like fashion. None the less, the whole village heard him. Thus leading to the group of fellow male Chunin that gathered around the Uchiha in interrogation, while on the other side, a group of heartsick females stood in shocking disappointment at the news. Then there were the female Chunin that were watching the spectacle from the sidelines.

"Who are those girls?" Tenten muttered, sending a weird look to the cluster of complete strangers.

"I have no idea." Temari yawned, appearing uninterested at the news.

"Who do you think Sasuke's girlfriend is?" Sakura asked curiously, directing her eyes at the Shinobi himself.

Amanda shared a look with Hinata, a small smile gracing her lips. As her best friend, Hinata already knew the answer to that question.

"Wait, Sasuke's coming this way." Ino pointed out.

Just like she said, the dark haired Uchiha was walking in their direction, having left a baffled group of Shinobi scratching their heads in wonder. Onyx colored eyes met lilac ones and held as he slowly closed the distance between them.

It was like everyone was holding their breaths as Sasuke wrapped an arm around Amanda's waist and drew her in for a long, deep kiss. Blissful seconds passed before they finally parted, "You sure know how to make a statement." Amanda whispered with a laugh, "I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you too, Amanda." He kissed her once again with a smile – both of them oblivious to the multiple conversations of surprise and disbelief in the background.

One voice, however, was heard above the rest, "I KNEW IT!"

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review~_


End file.
